powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Astraea Sears
Astraea Sears was a wizard saint, a Major and Commander of the Destiny Security Organization, and Celestial Incident Management task enforcer. She is also an alumnus of Destiny Military Academy as she won the 32nd Grand Destiny Star Games and was the creator of the Infinite Regalia. She is also one of Sherria's memory vessels. Background Appearance In her teen form she has blue/gold starry-eyes with long strawberry/platinum blonde hair that is decorated with three food motif hair clips, and a curvaceous yet petite figure and sexy feminine body line. She wears a pink cardigan and a white and baby blue uniform, with multi-color stockings. It is referred to as chic, and her uniform gives off a cutie pie impression. She often gets the attention of all who passed by her due to her beautiful body and her small, cute face. Her casual wear is usually very fashionable and frilly clothes that most girls her age can be seen wearing. When she was still a teen, her bosom had developed too much, much to her chagrin. Now as an attractive woman who looks to be in her late 20's and early 30's, she wears loose sweaters with long skirts or denim pants. Her body has developed dairy cow sized breasts, magnificent curves and is now even more bewitching than ever before, a common trait of Sherria Amicus memory vessels. Her hair grew considerably since her days as a teen, now wearing it in a long sexy ponytail that is held up by a red ribbon and her eyes only resemble stars whenever she is excited about something. Personality Coupled with her cute face, Astraea exudes a seemingly playful and childish personality, which makes her very popular with the older students at the school; she is noted by many to be the perfect teenage girl at school and around town. She is at the top of her class (due to her outstanding grades), possesses a leader-like charismatic aura, kind-hearted, excellent in almost everything she does, and despite her popularity, she remains humble thus earning the admiration by her fellow classmates and faculty alike, often having lady-like behavior and mannerisms. She has a rather formal speech, but due to being originally from Akita, she occasionally reverts to its dialect when angry or excited. She sometimes does silly and cutesy poses that even other people such as Sumiye Egnell and Erika Vermillion try to jokingly mimic while the happy-go-lucky Chelia Amicus usally cringes in pain whenever she sees them. However, with this facade belies a much more NEET nature when she is at home, she lets out of her secret otaku side and cannot tell the difference between the online world and reality, and becomes a loner who has trouble communicating with boys and cute girls, usually avoiding her friends and skipping school if she remains on-line too long. While she is mostly a well-rounded academic student, Astraea is far from being sporty. Her poor performances cause her to worry about any upcoming PE tests, which causes Chieri to tease her, since unlike Astraea, she excels in that domain. She is known for skipping Physical Examination day, just so her measurements won't be taken. She has a complex about her weight, even though she's just a bit thicker than the other girls. She is really good at making candies and sugary pastries, but it becomes a problem as she often eats the confectioneries she makes. Although she was attractive even before becoming a participant in the Grand Destiny Star Games, Astraea is self-conscious about her weight; so much that when she finds out she put on some weight, she decides to go on a diet, hardly eating anything for 5 days straight. Interestingly enough, Chieri points out that she should be proud of her bust size; Astraea is so focused on her waistline, that she barely give any regard to her sizeable chest. Further research reveals the added weight comes from her breasts having grown in size, which as a running gag among her friends, she has a complex about them. She also is very glutenous when it comes to food and will just about anything that she is offered. In the local video arcade, she is a well-known gamer who goes by the moniker "Astra", Bianca Argento even sees her as a worthy opponent. Powers Psionic Meta Magic- *Element Ruler Magic- This magic allows her to control over the six major elements: earth, water, fire, wind, light, and, darkness. She can also combine many of them into one attack leaving her an endless amount of combinations at her wits disposal. She also hinted at being able to control all of their declinations. *Charm- Charm is a forbidden black magic that traps the target's mind in a state of unadulterated adoration, allowing victims to be coerced into participating in activities that they normally wouldn't participate in. The effects of the charm can be broken if the target is aware that it is being used. Determined Strength- During the final event during the Grand Destiny Star Games, even after losing 73% of her liver, one of her eyes being swollen shut, losing one lung and half of the other, suffering six broken ribs and severe damage to several internal organs, on top of having a broken arm, she was still able to continue fighting at full strength despite the fact she shouldn't be able to move, let alone even be alive. Drink Empowerment- She can enhance the effects of any beverage 10x the regular effects that she drinks, including her favorite type of soda: Omnipotent Soda. *Beverage Mimicry- She can mimic Omnipotent Soda giving her superior magic prowess and physical strength for seven minutes after consuming it. Other Skills Diplomatic Mediator- As Destiny City's ambassador and messenger, Astraea traveled across the whole world on diplomatic trips. Military Expertise- As a Major and Commander of the Destiny Security Organization, Astraea is a highly skilled leader and has won almost every battle she has participated in. Equipment Sealed Weapon – Infinite Regalia: Magic Com-Device: She is a proud owner of a Destiny City made Magical Communication Device which allows her to user Magic Apps. Stevetta has a unique Magic Com-Device, which is what she uses to create a virtual space from the game Bikini Quest 2: Banana Hammock Panic!! and the Cyber Safari for her battlefields. It can also change the scenery via a highly advanced real time 3D visualizer making it seem like it's raining or snowing when it's really not. Anti-Gravity Wing System: A small chip placed at the back of most of her clothes that gives her a pair of bat-like wings on the back to enable flight. This is an invention made by Mei-li. Force-Field Barrier Generator: A device that creates a huge force field, big enough to contain a whole school. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet